


Galentine's Day - Annie and Jeff

by JFWritingStories



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Karaoke, Kissing, Kissing Booths, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Original Character(s), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFWritingStories/pseuds/JFWritingStories
Summary: Annie's friends come to town to spend Galentine's Day with Annie. Jeff, a little jealous about her not getting together with the group, decides to join them as her friends try to find her a guy worthy of a Valentine's one night stand. This is set up before the finale.
Relationships: Annie Edison & Jeff Winger, Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Kudos: 28





	1. Galentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story was originally going to be up on my one shots work, but it turned out too long, so here it is divided in three chapters. Hope you enjoy this work. If you have any comments or opinions, I'll be happy to read them. Your comments and kudos are truly appreciated. :)

Greendale pre Valentine’s Day was just too much. Too much pink and red on the walls, too many heart displays, the Dean dressed as Cupid. Today was February 13th, and, even though it surprised him, Annie hadn’t mentioned a thing about the fact Valentine’s Day was just around the corner.

Sure, it was going to land on a Friday, so the group would probably just hang out after school at Annie and Abed’s apartment, but still, it felt somehow weird. As if Jeff was already ready to answer one of her questions, waiting for her to ask him to hang out with the rest of the group, expecting for her to ask her personally, not just by a last minute plan on their group chat.

Jeff had never understood Valentine’s Day, but he was full on board on spending some time with Annie. Frankie entered the room and sat without saying a thing. Abed was sitting next to Britta, looking back and forth between her and Jeff.

Aren’t you guys going to have a full on pre Valentine’s breakdown and choose to get married, again?”, Abed asked, Britta laughed out loud, giving Frankie a subtil look who just looked at her with a confused look.

“Been there, done that”, Jeff simply said, “We’re not insane”.

Elroy and Chang walked in talking. “We’re here!”, Chang announced. Elroy took his seat, the seat next to him, Annie’s, still empty. Jeff looked at it a little confused. “So, are we starting?”, Elroy asked. 

“Yeah, so the Dean would like us to throw a Valentine’s Day kind of, fair? Carnival? Whatever”, Frankie announced, Jeff looked up at the whole group as if they were not noticing Annie was still not there.

“So, are we not waiting for Annie?”, Jeff asked.

“She had something to do, she might join us later”, Frankie said. 

“Happy Galentine’s Day!”, Annie announced while entering the room with a big bright smile. He felt his heart jumping, but it suddenly stopped when he saw her. It has been a while since he had seen her in a skirt, but since when did she opted for tight skirts? [Annie walked in](https://www.goodfon.com/wallpaper/alison-brie-elison-bri-2374.html) with a red skirt, of course, a binder on her hands. He looked at her up and down. 

“Galentine’s Day?”, Frankie asked.

“The day for your gals”, Abed said with a little smile.

“So, are we doing something today?”, Britta asked.

“I’m in”, Chang said.

“Actually, my childhood best friends are coming to town so we can spend it together, so i’m heading to the airport for them. Just wanted to let you know the actualized binder for the Valentine’s Carnival. Would it be too cheesy to have a kissing booth?”, Annie asked and Jeff just couldn't keep his eyes away from her, he frowned a little bit, trying to hide it when he noticed he was smirking at her. 

“Aren’t we your childhood best friends?”, Britta asked, a little offended.

“Well, you’re my college best friends”, Annie said with a little smile, Jeff somehow felt a little offended. “So, are these friends of yours better than us?”, Chang asked, a little defensive.

“They’re prettier and they smell nice”, Abed said with a little smile.

“So you’ve met them? Traidor?”, Britta asked.

“Guys, it’s a different kind of relationship. I’ve known them since I was 12, they know everything about me. I haven’t seen them in a while because, well, life, and I’m so excited to finally see them. I’d love for you to meet them, maybe tomorrow?”.

“I, because I’m not a psycho, am happy for you to see your friends. So, what are we all doing tonight?”, Jeff asked them with a smile, “Britta’s bar?”, he asked Annie.

“Actually, well, I’m spending the day with them”, Annie said.

“Aw, now you’re not smiling”, Britta teased him.

“I’m thrilled Annie has friends”, Jeff said and Annie looked at him confused, “That’s not what I meant, I mean I’m happy you’re happy about seeing your friends”.

“So, the carnival?”, Frankie asked and Annie slid the binder on the table for her to catch it, “Thank you. Now, hope you have fun with your friends. Jeff, maybe you could-”.

“Wait, just I have a little something”, Annie said, getting out of her bag little wrapped boxes in front of each of them while giving them a little hug, each box had a little card. Everyone ‘awwed’ while Frankie looked as if she was processing the detail. Jeff felt a little worried when she placed a little box in front of Elroy, still haven't given Jeff one. 

Then she looked at him with a smile and placed a different size box and card in front of him, he was almost waiting for his hug and Annie just placed her hand on his shoulder. Without thinking he covered her small hand with his and he felt Annie letting go. Trying with all of his force not to stand up and hold her. 

“So, have a very happy day, I love you all so much and we’ll see you tomorrow”, Annie said.

“Well, I’ll see you tonight”, Abed said with a smile and she nodded then looked at Britta, “Please, please just clean your couch”.

“Your friends have to accept me the way I am”, Britta firmly said.

Annie frowned a little but let it go, then just walked away, he didn’t realize he was looking at her and Britta punched him in the arm. “She’s a woman”, Britta said.

“I know that”, Jeff answered, “She almost never wears heels, what if she falls? You should’ve been looking too”, he lied. 

The rest of the group were already opening up their gifts. Britta and Frankie had a little matching necklace, when they realized it, Britta blushed, and he could notice Frankie trying to hide a little smile. There was something going on there and, of course, Annie was trying to play Cupid.

Abed opened his gift and smiled, then showed a little Inspector Spacetime button, he looked at it fondly. “It’s limited edition”, he finally said. 

“That girl knew I needed this”, Elroy said while holding up a little keychain with the word ‘home’.

“She knows me so well”, Chang said, almost crying when he opened his gift and noticed a dvd copy of the Karate Kid play he had started. They all were reading now their cards and he saw their faces soften, Britta put her hand over her chest, almost touched.

“She’s so sweet”, Elroy said with a little smile, “Such a good friend”.

“What did she give you”, Britta asked Jeff, who was now a little worried. _ ‘What if it’s an engagement ring? Wait, no, that’s not her call, well, it is, but she’s not the one supposed to get the ring. Would she even want to get me a ring? Have we ever discussed it? Of course not because she’s your friend” _ , Jeff remembered. “Well, I think I’ll open mine later”. 

Everyone ‘booed’ and he felt a little pressure on his chest, he opened the box and saw a nice watch, now he was worried, he had never get her anything, but he knew she was more of a giver, She liked to see people’s faces when they opened or see something she had gave them. Annie was the kind of person that would randomly show up with a little detail just because ‘it made her think of you’.

“Oooh fancy”, Britta said. 

“That’s sad”, Chang said, holding onto his dvd.

“Let me see”, Britta said, taking the watch, she turned it over a little and smiled, a little mix between sweet and sad, she looked at Jeff still with that little smile and he grabbed the watch back, when he looked at it, he finally saw the inscription on the back:  _ ‘To my best friend. -A.’ _

He now got the little mix of gestures on Britta’s face. ‘To my best friend’, he knew he was her friend, why inscript it on a watch?... No, that was not fair of him. He had let her know he was only her friend, this was all on him and she was just nice enough to still consider him even her best friend. He should just thank her and move on, but he found himself reading the little words all over again.

“What does your card say?”, Abed asked and he could grab the card before Britta reached it. He opened it a little nervously:

_ ‘Happy Galentine’s Day to one of the smartest, annoying, sweet and genuinely good people I know. I cherish the time we’ve spent together and I look forward to continuing being in awe of the great man that you’re.  _

_ Xoxo, Annie.’ _

Too formal, too normal, too ‘this can easily be for Abed, Elroy, Chang, Dean, an ex boyfriend, Garret, it seemed sweet but so not for him. He knew Annie didn’t mean no harm, maybe he was just overthinking everything, again. 

….

A couple of hours later he saw Annie’s instagram stories. Just a picture of her and her friends hands, their freshly manicured hands. Annie had chosen a red nail polish, a little odd on her, while their friends opted for a more subtle white and pink tone”. He clicked on her friends' user tags as if trying to see who Annie was with, both accounts were private. 

The following story was a picture of two wrapped gifts.  _ 'So that’s where she got that little gift tradition from’ _ , Jeff thought. He found himself wishing he was able to know who she loved, he wanted to meet her through everyone that loved her, anyone that cared about her and value her. 

But that was not his place, he was just another part of her life, another guy who liked her and thought about her on a daily basis and felt as if his heart might explode anytime she smiled at him and looked in his direction with those big blue doe eyes who were incredibly annoying, specially when he was trying just to get her out of his heart.

….

Jeff found himself walking out of campus, looking for Abed. When he finally spotted him next to Britta he smiled, “So, what are we doing today?”, Jeff asked.

“I have to go to work”, Britta said. “Wanna join me? There might be a lot of girls celebrating that ‘Galentine’s Day’ thing”. “Maybe”, Jeff said, then looked at Abed, waiting for his response, “Maybe we could watch a movie, but we’d have to go now so we can finish it before Annie and her friends go back home. I don’t think she minds you there, but she did ask not to bring people”.

“Seems fine by me”, Jeff answered by Britta’s surprise, then looked between him and Abed, “I can be a couple of minutes late for work”, she said, also I forgot my sweater home so I have to get that”.

….

Jeff sat next to Britta and Abed in the living room, watching a not very good romcom that Abed had assured was really good, even one of Annie’s favorites. He had noticed Annie’s bedroom door opened and a couple of suitcases there. 

He heard the door open and some girls laughing with Annie’s voice. He froze there, as if trying for her not to notice them, how could she not?

Annie let the girls walk in who noticed them immediately, Annie followed their gaze and a confused look covered her face. “Oh, hello, I didn’t know you guys were here”.

“Just finishing a movie, they’ll be gone after it”, Abed said.

“Oh, no, don’t worry, we don’t mind”, one of Annie’s friends says.

“Yeah, well, Abed you already know them, but. Jeff, Britta, these are Emily and Sofia”, the girls waved at them with a sweet smile.

“So, Emily, I need to know everything”, Abed said, now in his very good impression of a cliché best friend.

Emily happily started babbling about a proposal and showed Abed her huge engagement ring, Annie saw them with a sweet smile. Sofia and her looked at each other with complicity and shook their heads. He wanted to know what Annie was thinking, what has her friend got from just that little look and smile? 

“Oh, I forgot! You’re gonna kill me but I loved them and I had to get them!”, Sofia said while walking to her suitcase, she came back with a couple of white thermos, she handed one to Emily, it had something written on it with big cursive letters. 

“Oh my God! Engaged!”, Emily said while hugging it.

“Mine says Bride”, Sofia said, waiting for Annie’s response while she handed hers. Annie smiled trying to be annoyed, he noticed her friend already knew she was being playful. Annie turned her thermo to them so they could see what it had written on: Annie.

“Ha ha, thank you, Sofia, it’s so funny. I love the idea of dying alone”, Annie playfully said, then smiled genuinely at her, “I love it, thank you. I’m filling it with vodka”, she said standing up to walk to the kitchen. She grabbed Emily’s thermo too and Emily just let out a big smile and said: “Tequila, pleaseeee”.

“I just want some water”, Sofia said, Annie stuck her tongue out at her and Emily said: “Laaaame”.


	2. Valentine's D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie's friends have an idea for their single friend.

“You guys know that bride and engaged are not what you truly are, right?”, Britta asked and the girls let out a laugh. 

“We know, it’s just funny”, Emily said still telling Abed everything about her fiancé, “Oh but I am a little mad at him right now because we just bought underwear and I send him a pic to see what he thought and he just said ‘it’s cool’. Like, what does that mean?”.

“Even I am offended by that!”, Annie yelled from the kitchen.

“It’s because he hasn’t seen it on yet”, Sofia said with a teasing smile.

“But I sent him a picture”, Emily said, now a little worried.

“Ugh, dump him!”, Annie yelled.

“You’re too picky”, Emily answered, “Relationships are about patience”.

“Hate that”, Annie honestly said, a little annoyed tone in her voice, she came back and gave their friends their thermos filled with drink. Then looked at Jeff and gave him a water bottle, her face not with her usual smile. “You’re driving, right?”, she asked. “Right, thank you”, he said, taking the bottle.

“Besides, I bought it with his card, so”, Emily said.

“Sounds fair”, Annie said, now drinking from her thermo, sitting on the arm of the couch next to where Jeff was sitting. 

“Why does buying underwear with your boyfriend card sounds fair?”, Abed asked, Britta was just expecting for their answer.

“Well, because we struggle to put them on and then it just stays on for about three seconds, then you just see how they throw it on the floor without even folding them”, Sofia said with a hurt voice.

Annie lifted her thermo as in cheers before taking a sip.

“Did I buy the right one?”, Annie asked.

“Yeah, it matches the panties, I liked it better than the other one”, Emily said. Sofia nodded, “Besides, mine probably won’t come to use anytime soon because Edward has just been on business trips and you're the only one who will see yours”. Annie turned the corners of her mouth down. “Sad”, she just said, “Oh, send him a picture! But if he answers just with ‘cool’ as the other one I’ll punch him”.

“Thank you”, Sofia said with a moved smile.

“Am I ugly?”, Emily asked after three big sips from her thermo.

“God, no!!”, Annie said. “You’re pretty and you have such a tiny waist”, Sofia said with a smile.

“Thank you, but I’d rather have Annie’s boobs”, Emily said and Annie smiled.

“Awww, thank you”, Annie said, “I’d trade my boobs for your waist”.

“I love you”, Emily firmly said, Annie blew her a kiss.

“I’d kill for your butt”, Sofia said to Annie and she frowned. Jeff agreed with Sofia.

“Ugh I hate it”, Annie said. “What?”, Jeff let out a little offended. Sofia, the only girl who was still sober noticed it and gave him a little ‘knowing’ smirk. He gulped, of course they would know Annie liked him, maybe even they knew about their kisses and his insecurities and how he pushed her away, and they were still polite enough to let her friend sit next to the guy who had, probably, broken her heart.

“If you ever dare to say that ever again, I swear to God”, Emily threatened her and Annie took a sip of her drink, then looked back as if trying to see her butt.

“I feel like we should go”, Britta whispered to Jeff, still looking at them as if they couldn’t keep they eyes from the bizarre interaction, “Just a second”, Jeff said.

The movie was still playing on the tv and Annie looked at it, then a little crying sound came out of her. 

“There she goes”, Sofia let out a little laugh. “It’s just so sad, look at them”, Annie said pointing at the picture.

“You don’t even want a boyfriend, dude”, Emily said.

“I know, I know, but, I don’t know, look at that, I want someone like that”, she said. Annie now let out a couple of tears.

“Oh, don’t cry, It’s not the end of the world”, Emily said, “If it makes you feel any better, I have never pictured you with a man”. Annie looked at her and let out another crying sound, “What does that even mean?”.

“Like, you’re just too focused on other things and then you just like impossible guys because you’re too picky. But, if you don’t get a boyfriend in your thirties I hope that I see guys coming out of your house every day”, Emily said, pointing at her. “We’re in our slutty years and you’re not being slutty, dude, that’s so sad”.

“I’m surrounded by douchebags”, Annie said, still the panic tone on her voice.

“Not everyone, though. You might need to go on more dates, be more open to meet people, you know? Do you remember when we went to the beach and a couple of guys tried to walk to you and you just gave them a killer look before they even talked to you?”, Sofia asked and Annie let out a gasp, “No one talked to me on the beach, they all walked to you”.

“That’s because you have this weird radar that notices any guy that walks in your direction and you just made that ugh face that makes them know you’re not interested”, Emily said and Jeff felt proud of his, well, not his, but he felt proud of Annie. 

He could picture her being incredibly beautiful and sweet at the beach and just close herself to any man who dared even lay eyes on her. He wanted to be the reason she reacted that way. He wanted to believe that she was somehow thinking about him. Then he felt bad, a punch in his stomach, she was not giving guys even a chance to talk to her and he sometimes just walked into bars to meet some girl who wanted to sleep with him no strings attached. 

“Well, as fun as this has been, I think we have to go”, Britta said, standing up.

“Oh, why?”, Annie asked, a little tipsy.

“I have to go to work and Jeff has to go find a girl who wants to hook up with him”, Britta said, Jeff was taken a little back with that answer and he felt Annie’s gaze on him. He then noticed Sofia and Emily’s angry eyes looking on his direction, yeah, they know. 

“You should do that too, you know?”, Sofia said to Annie.

“Go to work?”, Annie asked.

“Oh my God! Let’s get you some d!!!”, Emily excitedly said.

“Yeah, no, we’re not doing that”, Jeff said, getting up, Britta tried to suppress her laugh. “Let’s get Annie some Valentine’s Day d!!!”, Britta smiled. Emily and Sofia excitedly cheered.

“I’m down, I feel like I’m at a girls gone wild movie”, Abed said.

“Why should I? It’s my body”, Annie babbled without much sense.

“Maybe you meet the love of your life”, Abed said and Annie crocked her head to the side a little bit, “Yeah, well, what the hell”, she said before getting up. 

“Yeah!!!! Can’t make a wife out of a hoe!”, Emily said, Annie made a little frown.

“Don’t think so, hoe”, Sofia said to Emily with a teasing smile. 

“Oh, wait! Do I need a slutty dress?”, Annie said, Jeff wanted to die. “Maybe we should just put on another movie”, he recommended.

“I don’t think so, slutty is an attitude and you’re already pretty”, Abed said and Annie let out a little “Aww”.

“She’s getting fucked tonightttttt!”, Emily said walking to the door, “Thank God, it’s been so long!”, Sofia cheered. “Wuuu, Annie’s getting Valentine’s d!!!”, Britta joined them and looked at Jeff’s annoying gaze.

“Shouldn’t we just-”, he tried to say when Sofia looked at him lifting a brow, “Annie’s getting fucked and if it’s not by you, it will be by some random dude who might probably appreciate her more”. He froze, he knew Annie was just now playing along, her friends probably knew that too. As they had said themselves, she was too picky, not in a bad way, but she gave everything a second thought, and one night hook ups didn’t seem like her thing.

Still, she was drunk and a little sad, not a very good combination, so he grabbed his coat and walked behind them to keep an eye on her now very drunk, ‘best friend’.

….

More drinks later, he found standing next to Annie just to hold her in case she needed some help standing up. Apparently she was still very conscious, but she had to try really hard to firmly stand on the floor and her words were almost not coherent. She was definitely trying to say something to Jeff, but he couldn’t understand her, was she even speaking english? 

“Okay, so, what are you looking for in a man?”, Sofia asked. Abed listened carefully, Britta was pouring more tequila to her friends.

“I would like him to be nice, I don’t know if I want him to be funny or if I want to be the funny one”, she said, he smiled sweetly.

“I would like him to be tall, I’d like him to be a little bit older”, she said and Abed lifted his eyebrows at Jeff.

“I like blonde guys, I’d like him to be smart and smell good and I don’t know if I’m just lonely and or horny but I just want some big arms holding me”, she said while she wrapped her own arms around herself, he had to catch her before she tripped.

Emily put her hand on her shoulder then gave her a small hug, “I’m not a big, strong man. But I got you back baby”, Annie smiled sweetly.

“Anything else?”, Sofia asked while writing down the things Annie had said, “Can he be a lawyer? Preferably I’ve known him for a while so I don’t have to overthink our first date”, she said and Jeff looked at her a little confused but he felt his chest warm, and it wasn't because Annie was almost full on leaned in on his chest. Abed was now smirking at him. 

“If I see someone with those characteristics I’ll let you know”, Britta said in a teasing voice, he frowned. 

“We’re not talking about a first date, Annie. Just one time”, Sofia reminded her and Annie nodded, looking at her nails. “Oh, look at that guy!”, Emily said pointing at a guy, Annie looked at him and let out a “meh”.

“Oh! I’d like him to have a beard”, she said with a sweet smile as if she was thinking of someone.

Sofia pointed with her pen at Jeff, Annie looked up and smiled, “Yeah I like that one”. He felt his heart skip a beat and then smiled. He had her arms wrapped around her waist to keep her steady and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, she let out a little giggle while holding his arms. 

“Don’t kiss her!! People are gonna think she’s with you!”, Sofia said, but Jeff was sure if he let Annie go she would probably fall in the ground. “Or worse, they’d think she’s actually a hoe”, Emily said with a worried frown.

“And yeah, maybe tonight, but not like on a daily basis”, Emily said, Annie was still looking up at Jeff, he tried not to look back at her, but then she cupped his face with her hand and he couldn’t help to look down, her big blue eyes sparkling, looking at him with a sweet shy smile, the one she only used on him. 

He felt weak on the knees but put himself together, he didn't want Abed or Britta to know how he felt, but he also didn't want Annie to feel unloved. Even though he was still just her friend and he knew she deserved way better. 

“Oh, I just wish someday you find true love just like I do”, Emily said, smiling. Annie groaned in disgust still looking at Jeff, then looked at Sofia who shook her head as if Annie and her were really not fans of Emily’s fiancé. Well, at least he wasn't the only one her friends didn't fully approve of.

“Right?”, Emily asked and Annie let out a fake smile, “Of course! He’s so lucky to be with you. You know your happiness is ours”.  _ Smart, _ Jeff thought.

“Emily, your fiancé is a little toxic, but we are glad you’re happy”, Abed said, Emily let out a gasp.

“Are you sober enough?”, Sofia asked Annie who nodded, that was a lie, he could still feel her holding on to him to stand up. “Good, Emily and I will show guys we like a picture of you, any chance you got a picture in a bikini?”.

“Yeah, I think it’s on my phone”, Annie said and he secretly took her phone from her hand and put it in on the pocket of his jeans. Annie looked a little bit towards him, as if she had gotten his intention and shook her head. “No, I think I don’t”, she said.

“Whatever, I’ll show them your instagram”, Sofia said. “Noooo, I don’t want people stalking me. I have too many pictures of my friends there”, Annie said.

“Okay, just a picture of you or we’ll point at you”, Emily said.

“You can’t point at her because she’s going to be talking with some other guys”, Sofia said and Jeff was still holding Annie onto him, Annie was now resting her head on his chest, he didn’t realize he was holding her a little bit more loving than just like someone who wanted to help her stand up. 

“Emily will cover the north of the bar, I’ll go to the south side of the bar, Sofia will talk to the guys over the bar, and Annie will talk to the guys at the karaoke”, Abed said and all of the girls nodded in agreement. Annie made Jeff let go off her and walked a little bit tipsy, then she just stood up as if nothing happened and tried to walk to the karaoke in a straight line. 

Jeff was glad she was trying too hard to cover the fact she was drunk, because she was giving two steps by the minute. 

“Jeff, how are you feeling?”, Abed asked. “Not the best, honestly. Why are they trying so hard?”.

“They’re childhood friends, they had this 'everyone getting married around the same time, and getting pregnant at the same time so their kids could be best friends too' fantasy. But when Annie started college her hopelessly romantic mode changed a little bit, don’t get me wrong, she did have a crush on you, but her priorities were not the same. Now her priorities are getting a job she loves, saving Greendale, hanging out with her friends and just being your friend”.

“They’re too young to get married, right?”.

“Well, she’s 25, it’s young but not that young. It’s Valentine’s Day, next week she’s starting her period so that might explain a lot, and her best friends are either engaged or married. I assume that’s why she’s having this little breakdown. You’re not too young to get married”.

Jeff frowned and looked at Abed, “I know that”.

“I’m just saying. Annie’s smart and pretty, and she loves you-”.

Jeff blinked, then tried to ask, “She love-”.

“And you push her to help her live her best life and fulfill her dreams, and that’s what love is truly about, but don’t forget that your life is also passing by and, the truth is, we don’t have anything for granted. So, I’d suggest you let her know exactly what you think, so there are no more misunderstandings and you can move on, or, at least allow her to make a choice if she wants to, and respect it. Trust that she is a capable woman who can make her own decisions… And, if one of those decisions is you, I don’t think you’d mess things up. You care about her too much”, Abed said. Jeff’s head now spinning trying to process that information. Abed was right. 

“Does she lo-”, Jeff tried to ask when he heard a familiar voice singing.


	3. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie gaves Jeff her original Galentine's Day card.

Jeff and Abed looked at the little stage where Emily and Annie were singing by heart “Love Story” by Taylor Swift. Sofia was talking to some guy who was now writting his phone number on a paper, the guy looked at Annie and smiled. Jeff didn’t think of himself as the jealous type, but knowing that she could give that other man a chance, she had all right to do it, but he wanted to be the one she gave the chance to.

Annie was singing, or almost screaming, a little too drunk to care. Emily hugged Annie and she hugged her back, still not letting the microphones off their hands.

“I got tired of waiting, wonderin' if you were ever comin' around. My faith in you was fading when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said”.

Jeff saw Annie and Emily kneeling in front of each other laughing out loud still trying to keep with the singing. Sofia and Britta walked to the stage. Sofia helped Emily get down off the stage.

“Cause we were both kind of young when I first saw you”, Annie said to the mic after dropping it and Britta draggin her off the stage. Annie hugged Britta with a sweet smile. He saw a guy stopping Britta and Annie, he said something to Annie who smiled at him, but Britta dragged her back to the table where Abed and Jeff were sitting. 

Britta passed Annie to Jeff who instantly held her. She sat on his leg. “I was singing”, Annie said. Jeff smiled and gave her a tiny kiss on her arm, She looked at him and smiled. “Yeah, I heard”, he said. 

“Look”, Sofia said and handed Annie a bunch of napkins with some phone numbers and names on them. Annie looked at them, then at Sofia. “I don’t remember any of these guys”, she said. Sofia groaned, “You didn’t meet any of them, I did”.

“You’re married, dude. You don’t do that. God, who raised you?”, Annie said, offended. He smiled at her morals.

“For you, dumbass”, Sofia said, “Pick anyone”.

Annie looked at them, she read the names and saw one with the name ‘Jeffrey’, she smiled flirty and looked at Jeff. “Is this yours?”, she asked as he shook his head, “You already know where to find me”, he said with a smirk and she smiled. “I don’t like them”, Annie said to Sofia.

“Dude I want nephews”, Emily said, a little annoyed. Annie looked at Jeff, he could see she was a little bit more confident. “Wanna make a baby?”, she asked and he smiled, he knew she was joking, but he played along. “Sure”, he said. Abed looked at him and he shook his head a little bit, still smiling. “See? That simple”, Annie said to Emily.

“Are you calling me easy?”, Jeff teased her and she groaned, “I wish, you have no idea”, Annie sincerely said. And, as much as Jeff knew she had him on the palm of her hand, he had given her a hard time, he normally just needed to meet a girl he liked and he would jump into bed with her. But with Annie it had been so different, she was unique, he had to urge everything in him not to just fall to her feet and that was just because of all the things he felt for her. 

He knew that the time he told her he loved her, there was not going back. And if she loved him back, that was it, that was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. And he would never take her for granted.

“Are we going back to the apartment?”, Abed asked, holding Emily who was now not able to stand on her own, but still talking on the phone to, who he had assumed, was her fiancé. She was angry about the whole sending him a picture of her expensive underwear and him just answering ‘cool’. 

Annie looked at Jeff, “If I send you a picture of my underwear, would you only answer with the word ‘cool’?”. He laughed at her but sweetly shook his head, “First of all, this is just a picture of your underwear or this is a picture of you in underwear?”.

“The second one, of course”, she said with a little laugh. “I’d probably faint and then ask if you send it to the wrong person”.

“I don’t want anyone else to see me in my underwear”, she said in a little frown, now playing with his hair and he felt like he could stay like that forever. 

“I think you should take them home”, Britta suggested and Sofia, still sober, nodded. 

….

Abed and Sofia helped Emily walk to the apartment. Jeff was holding Annie carefully, she had refused to take her heels off saying she liked to feel tall. Jeff smiled at her comment and let her be, even though it meant she was tripping all the way. “Can I carry you in my arms? We might get faster”, Jeff asked and she nodded. He carried her carefully and he felt Annie’s arms around his neck. She was trying to crawl over him as if she wanted to get over his shoulders. “Annie, what are you trying to do?”. “I don’t like this position”, she said, and just hugged him, he stopped walking and waited for her to adjust herself over him. 

“Are you done?”, he asked and she shook her head. “Oh! Piggyback!”, she said trying to adjust herself on his back, he knew she won’t be able to do it, since she was trying not to touch the floor. “Not gonna happen”, he said, holding her. “Why not?”, she asked with her big eyes and he laughed. “I don’t trust you enough for you to hold onto me right now”, he said walking into the apartment. He saw Sofia putting Emily in the bunk bed, Emily was already sleeping. 

He walked Annie to her bedroom and he heard her say to Sofia: “I’m gonna get that Valentine’s d!”, Sofia gasped and he laughed a little worried, “No, you’re not”, he said, putting her down on her bed and grabbed the blanket. “Booo”, Annie said with a teasing smile but accepted Jeff putting the blanket over her. 

“Did you like your gift?”, Annie asked. He kneeled in front of her, caressing her arm over the blanket. “I really like it, thank you”, he said and she smiled. 

“Can I ask you something?”, he asked and she nodded. “That card”.

“What was wrong with it? I do cherish and appreciate you”, she said a little worried.

“I know that, and it’s completely mutual. But, you’re my best friend too and you know how much I care about you. Is it wrong that I was expecting something a little more cheesy?”, he said, feeling a little pathetic for begging for a love letter from the woman he loved. She sweetly smiled.

“That card does not even begin to cover what I think about you and how I feel about you. But it’s just some Galentine’s Day thing, for my special Gal”, she said and he felt his heart sink a little bit. He felt her tiny hand on his face and she leaned closer, he felt her soft lips on his and he held her face carefully, deepening the kiss a little bit. She smiled and he breathed.

Annie opened a little drawer next to her bed and handed him a white paper folded in half. He opened it and saw a full on letter in her handwriting, at the top of it just said: ‘Jeff’.

“You can take it if you promise not to laugh at it, and, specially, not use it against me. Please think about it before taking or reading it, might have some awards or cheesy things and I don’t want you to push me away again or stop talking to me”, he felt his chest tight, was it really what she thought about him? That he would laugh at her feelings? At her thoughts?

Jeff folded the paper and held it carefully, then cupped her face. “You’re the most important person in my life. What you think, what you feel is everything that I care about”, he said and she smiled softly. “Goodnight”, she said and he gave her a little kiss on her temple. 

“Sleep well”, he said before turning the light off and letting himself off her room. 

He saw Sofia waiting, sitting next to Abed on the couch.

“So, no d?”, Sofia asked and Jeff smiled. 

“She’s drunk, of course not”, Abed said and Jeff nodded. 

“She really cared about you, you know that?”, Sofia said and Jeff looked at the paper in his hand. 

“I know that. I really care about her too”.

“She’s our best friend, she tells us stuff. Why would you even be here tonight? You’re supposed to only be friends, right? Or is this some of the time you decide to not push her away?”, Sofia harshly said and Abed looked at Jeff as if expecting him to say something.

“I’m not trying to justify my actions, but I think we all know she deserves better”, Jeff said.

“Of course”, Sofia answered.

“Jeff’s cool. You should see them together in a non drunk scene”, Abed said and Sofia looked at him as if trying to make some sense of it. 

“I assume you understand my position”, she said and Jeff nodded.

“I also feel very protective over Annie”, he said.

“Yeah, but most of the time you protect the one you love by getting off their life’s. Don’t you think?”, she said and Jeff felt his back shiver. He knew Annie wouldn’t approve what her friend was telling him, even though it was true.

“I love her. I’ve tried to, believe me”, he said.

“She loves you too. But just pick one, either you’re her friend o you’re her weird jealous guy who doesn’t want to be with her but doesn’t want her to move on”, she said and he recognized a little bit of Annie in her words, he had never had friends who he’d met since he was a kid, but he appreciated that Annie grew up with this kind of people. Strong minded and protective of their loved ones. 

“I get it, believe me”, Jeff said and nodded at her, “Goodnight”.

“We’ll see you tomorrow”, Sofia said and got up to walk to Annie’s bedroom. Abed tilted his head a little and looked at Jeff. “Too much drama”, Abed said.

….

Jeff walked out of Annie, Abed and Britta’s appartment. He was trying to keep it cool but as sudden as he was inside of his car, he let out a breath, still thinking about the kiss and opened the paper Annie had given him. 

_ ‘Jeff: _

_ As you should know by now, I’m a really corny person. So, I’ll try to tone it down a little bit for you. It’s not my intention to make you feel awkward or bad. Just wanted to let you know what I think about you, sometimes It helps to get a little external perspective so you can fully appreciate the amazing person that you are. _

_ I’m truly proud of who you are and even though you doubt it, you have such a big, full of love, heart. You’re one of the most important people in my life and I truly cannot think of a day where I don’t want to talk to you, or be with you, or learn from you, or just witness how awesome you are just by being you. _

_ You’re going to continue having such a good life, filled with love, laughter and good people. I hope that I can keep being a part of your life as long as you have me. _

_ I’ll never take your friendship for granted, I’ll never take you for granted.  _

_ Thank you for keeping with my twenty seconds hugs and not letting me walk alone at night.  _

_ It’s an honor to be part of your life and make memories with you. _

_ Hope to spend many more Galentine’s Day together. _

_ You got a friend in me (not the song). _

_ -Annie’ _

Was he even breathing? He read the card a bunch of times, he could feel his heart filled with love. But still, his head was trying to tell him not to read too much into it. If he could take a shot anytime she had friendzoned him. No, he had friendzoned himself, a thousand times before today. And she was still so sweet with him, Annie still sat by his side and comforted him if he needed to. Still listened to him. 

He was in love, and so, so screwed. 

….

Frankie and Britta were helping to decorate the Valentine’s Day Carnival at Greendale. Jeff was sitting behind a little kissing booth, he had a hand made sign on it that said ‘Closed’, he was using his phone trying to distract himself. Not really thinking to see Annie that day. Then he felt a little anxious. Was he supposed to give her flowers? It was Valentine’s Day, after all. 

But she wasn’t, at least not yet, his ‘Valentine’. Maybe he could get Britta and Frankie flowers too, then it’ll be as if he was just giving flowers to all of his female friends. But that wouldn’t make her feel special. 

“Is this closed? Boo”, Annie said with a teasing tone. He looked up his phone, she [was wearing a beautiful dress](http://stylefavourite.com/alison-brie-wearing-rainbow-sherbet-dress/), he smiled when he saw her head to toe. “Wow”, he said and she smiled. “Sorry about yesterday”, she left out, her brows up as in worry.

“What about yesterday? About karaoke? I like you so it’s okay. Buy maybe the rest of the bar would like an apology”, he teased her and she punched him a little in the arm, he smiled.

Annie walked behind the booth and took out the little ‘closed’ sign Jeff had put on. Now arranging some decorations on it. 

“About you having to drag me home, about you having to hold me for me to stand still”, she said with a little laugh.

“That’s no problem at all, I’m your guy”, he said, “Also you looked too pretty to just drink on the floor”.

Annie just smiled.

“So, have you decided about who to call?”, he asked, a little worried about her answer.

“God, that was so dumb”, she left out a little laugh, “But Emily and Sofia were so into it, I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s nice they care that much, but Jesus… Also, today’s Valentine’s Day and I like to take my time with guys before I try to get that Valentine's D”, she said, trying to imitate the tone her friends had used the day before.

“I don’t think any guy thinks twice if you ask”, he said, smirking, “Yesterday you asked me if i wanted to make you a baby and I said yes. I don’t really know if I’d be a good father someday”, he said honestly.

“I am so sorry”, she said with an embarrassed laugh, “But you thought about it way more than me. I don’t think I was really asking for you to get me pregnant”, he blushed and she smiled. “For the record, if you ever become a father, I think you’d be the best. And I’d probably melt looking at you holding a baby, imagine a mini you”, she said now her voice in a high pitched tone as if she was so moved and he could feel butterflies in his stomach. 

“I read your letter, the original card”, he said and he saw her face turned pale, then looked at him. “What do you mean?”, she asked and he felt guilty, now looking in her blue worried eyes. “The, you know, the paper you gave me yesterday, after we-”.

“After we?”, she asked, now her face filled with surprise, also a little worry.

“No, no. After we, well, we kissed”, he said and she nodded as if trying to process it. “I gave you what?”.

“Well, the letter, it was in your drawer. Was I not supposed to read it? Of course, you were drunk, God. Oh my God, Annie. I am so sorry”, he said, now feeling as the worst human being on the planet, she shook her head and held his arm as if trying to calm him. 

“No, no. It’s okay, it’s just a little embarrassing, it was too lame”, she said and he looked straight at her. “I read it yesterday, I read it today after waking up. You have no idea how much I loved it”, he said trying to calm her down a little bit. “You’re really important to me and I want to live up to your expectations. And for you to think of me that way, well, it makes me really really happy”, Jeff left out and he saw her bite her lip a little bit. 

“Annie, this got nothing to do with jealousy, or that I don’t want to ‘disappoint you’ in any way. But I think that you should know this”, he said and she looked at him with her big blue eyes, now a little bit calmer.

“I am in love with you. I’ve been trying so hard to let you go, Annie. I really tried, but just having you close, making you smile, seeing you being this amazing woman, I just continue to feel so drawn by you and it’s nothing like I ever experienced before. And I don’t know how but I know I’m gonna mess things up”.

“How are you going to mess up something that doesn’t exist?”, Annie said and he froze, “And I'm not sayin that in a bad way, but, what if I feel that way about you? And you care about me and I care about you. And you want to be with me, hopefully, and I want to be with you. But we’re just friends and I like to be your friend, but are we just gonna let each other go from the fear of messing something up?”, she said and he looked at her, he didn't realize he was holding her waist. 

Annie let her hands up on his chest and he looked down at her. “Just tell me what you want, I’ll give you anything that you want”.

“I want you”, she said and he pushed his negative thoughts on the back of his mind and leaned down, connecting his lips to hers. She kissed him back, their bodies together, the world could’ve just stopped spinning and they wouldn't have even noticed.

“I don’t think that’s how kissing booths work”, Chang said, standing next to Frankie who looked at them in shock, she was about to say something, but Britta held her hand and smiled at her, Frankie smiled back. 

“I thought kissing booths didn’t allow you to use tongue”, Emily said, standing next to Sofia who was a little surprised but smiled. “She might want a picture of it”, Sofia said and the both girls took their phones out.

“Are they using their tongue? That’s it, i’m going next”, the Dean said.

“Gross, you can’t kiss Annie”, Chang said.

“Well, we are trying to raise money for the school, so I guess that leaves me with Jeffrey”, the Dean said, Britta and Frankie groaned.

“They seem happy”, Abed said with a little smile, “I’d say that he’s her lobster, as in friends. But they might be more of a Monica and Chandler thing, that’s way healthier”. 

“Agree”, Emily said, “Get that Valentine’s d!!!!”, she screamed at Annie who laughed still kissing Jeff and they were suddenly out of their trance, they looked at each other, he couldn't hide his smile. She got on her toes and gave him a little peck. He holds her again and hugs her. “I didn’t get you flowers”, he whispered to her ear, she smiled and hugged him back. “I don’t care. I got you”, she said with a soft smile and he kissed her hair. 


End file.
